ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
T1 Omnitrix (Earth-1010)
The Omnitrix is a machine in Earth-1010 that was created by Azmuth. It is the successor of the Ultimatrix and Prototype Omnitrix, and is itself succeeded by the T2 Omnitrix and in some timelines also the Biomnitrix. Appearance The Omnitrix takes the appearance of a sleek white wrist watch. It has a black faceplate with green lines forming an hourglass shape. Once an alien is selected, the faceplate moves back and a black and green core rises up. User Interface The Omnitrix's UI is a green ring showing the faces of five aliens at a time. Stroking the faceplate scrolls through the available aliens and tapping the faceplate signals that the selection has been made. The Omnitrix has a non-sentient AI that can give auditory feedback in greater detail than the visual UI allows for. Origin The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as a successor to the Ultimatrix and Prototype Omnitrix. This Omnitrix was built specifically for Ben (or Ben/Gwen depending on the dimension) to use, not specifically to end racism likes its predecessors. The Replica Omnitrix used by Ken Tennyson in the future was built by Azmuth on request from Ben 10'000 as a gift for Ken's tenth birthday. Features The Omnitrix is a Level 20 DNA Altering device. It allows the wearer to transform into upwards of 1,000,912 different alien forms. The Omnitrix has a Universal Translator built into it. However this translator is not completely comprehensive as it does not translate Vulpin or Sotoraggian. Modes Note: This list contains only the modes demonstrated in Earth-1010 series. It is not a complete list of modes that the Omnitrix has access to. |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode - the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. When this mode becomes available, the faceplate will glow green briefly accompanied by a bleep. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharge Mode activates automatically whenever the Omnitrix runs low on power. It deactivates automatically when the Omnitrix has fully recharged. Unlike most other Omnitrix models, the exterior model shows no indication of when this mode is active. It can only be checked by bringing up the selection dial, which will show a warning sign and no aliens. This mode activates automatically if the user is sufficiently damaged while transformed, as demonstrated by Ben Prime in Death of Ben 10 Chapter 10 after Apollo removed the magnetism that holds Lodestar together. |-|Restore Mode= This mode is a sub-function of the transformation function. It regenerates the user's body by treating their default form (usually their human self) as a transformation and rebuilding it as such. Unlike normal transformations, this is permanent. This mode was used by Azmuth to heal Max's injuries in Reboot Revolution Chapter 3. Ben Prime is not aware of this function. Aliens Appearances See also: Ben Tennyson (Earth-1010)#Appearances Death of Ben 10 *Prologue (cameo) *Chapter 2 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 (Ben 23'000, Gwen 10'000, and Ken Tennyson only) *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16: Part 1 (cameo) *Chapter 16: Part 2 (Ben 23'000 only) *Chapter 17 *Epilogue Ben 10: Reboot Revolution *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 Ben 10: Road Trip *Burning Bridges Gallery Omniverse Omnitrix.png Ben Tennyson (Earth-1010).png|Ben Tennyson wielding the Omnitrix|link=Ben Tennyson (Earth-1010) Ben Delta RR.png|Ben Delta wielding the Omnitrix|link=Ben Delta See Also *Azmuth (Creator) Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Devices Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Alien Technology Category:Earth-1010 Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Technology in Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions